


The Chick-Flick Moment is Over

by lilas_not_okay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Canon Rewrite, Coming Out, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Female Sam Winchester, Gay Sam Winchester, Genderbending, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilas_not_okay/pseuds/lilas_not_okay
Summary: Thump.Sam’s eyes pop open, her heart racing. She takes note of her surroundings, a habit she hasn’t been able to shake since coming to school. Her girlfriend, Jess, is pressed against her back, her breath slow and even. The bedroom is dark. The air conditioning is off, and the apartment is silent. Except the noise. It’s echoing in Sam’s head. She doesn’t want to get out of bed, but her instincts won’t let her go back to sleep.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	The Chick-Flick Moment is Over

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple rewrite of the pilot episode with genderbent Sam. This is in no way meant to be transphobic, I just wanted to write Female!Sam and this is what happened. I love Sam and Jess together and I kind of wanted to explore the idea of them like this. Hope y'all enjoy and constructive criticism is always appreciated!

Sam was ready to get away from her dad.

They’d never gotten along, and it had gotten worse the last couple months. There were more than a few reasons she wanted to leave. She finally had an opportunity to get higher education, something she’d always wanted. She’d finally get the chance to have her own life, her own friends, maybe even a girlfriend. That was the biggest reason. Sam knew she’d never be able to tell her dad about her attraction to women, and she wouldn’t be able to be herself while she’s being held hostage in the closet. 

The scholarship to Stanford was a godsend; she had an excuse for going to college and for getting away from John. He couldn’t make the “we can’t afford it” argument anymore, and he didn’t have any others. Of course, he was furious. Sam had been expecting that, even hoping for it, because after he blew up, she could yell back and wouldn’t have to stick around and get the silent treatment after. He yelled. He told her it was an awful idea. He told her that if she left, she could never come back home. At that, Sam had laughed and said in her most callous voice, “What home?” He hadn’t had an answer for her. 

Dean was the one who drove her to the bus station after the fight. They rode in silence for most of the way, Dean looking troubled. When they pulled into the bus station parking lot, Dean finally turned to Sam. “I’m gonna visit you,” he said, “And I’m not going to bring Dad. I’m not gonna try and get you to stay, though. You have a way out, and I’m not gonna to guilt-trip you into giving up college. Just… Just be careful. And keep the couch open for me.” 

Sam nods. She knows better than to make this a “chick-flick moment”, as Dean calls it. “I’ll call you when I get there.” They don’t hug, but Sam gives Dean a quick pat on the shoulder before she climbs out of the Impala. Then she’s gone. 

⬥⬥⬥

Thump.

Sam’s eyes pop open, her heart racing. She takes note of her surroundings, a habit she hasn’t been able to shake since coming to school. Her girlfriend, Jess, is pressed against her back, her breath slow and even. The bedroom is dark. The air conditioning is off, and the apartment is silent. Except the noise. It’s echoing in Sam’s head. She doesn’t want to get out of bed, but her instincts won’t let her go back to sleep. 

She slips out from under the covers, making sure to miss the squeaky plank by the foot of the bed. She pauses by the doorway when Jess stirs. 

“Where are you going?” Jess mumbles sleepily, rolling toward her girlfriend. 

“Nothing, honey, just heard a weird noise. I’ll be back in just a second.” Sam whispers back. 

Jess grunts, and Sam takes it as an agreement. She continues out into the living room, going through her mental map off the apartment. Footsteps track quietly across the floor. A man slides through the hallway’s bead curtain. Sam waits for the man to pass her, then lunges at him, shoving his shoulder. The man knocks her arm and throws out a strike she easily ducks. They tumble one over the other, kicking and elbowing across the room. After a moment of struggling, the man triumphs, holding Sam down by one wrist and her neck. 

“Whoa, easy, tiger.” The man sounds amused, and finally Sam catches a glimpse of his face. 

“Dean?!” Dean chuckles. 

Sam huffs, out of breath. “You scared the crap out of me!”

“That’s ‘cause you’re out of practice.” Sam grabs Dean’s hand and yanks him over, slamming her heel into his back. Sam grins.

“Get off me,” Dean grumbles. 

Sam gets to her feet and offers Dean a hand. She pulls him up and asks, “What the hell are you doing here?” 

“Well,” Dean says, “I was looking for a beer.” Sam ignores his bullshit answer. “What the hell are you doing here?” She repeats. 

Dean’s smile drops slightly. “Okay. Alright. We gotta talk.” 

“Uh, the phone?” Sam raises her eyebrows.

Dean rolls his eyes and says, “If I’d called, would you have picked up?”

The lights switch on, and Sam and Dean turn their heads in unison. Jess is in the bedroom doorway. She put on a pair of pajama shorts and a Smurfs crop top since Sam left the bed, and she looks a little more awake. “Sam?”

“Jess. Hey. Dean, this my… girlfriend, Jessica.” Sam very pointedly relaxes her jaw, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. She didn’t tell Dean before she left, but this is as good a time as any for him to find out. Sam can see the faint glint of surprise in his face, but he covers it and smiles at Jess. 

Jess smiles back and looks at Sam questioningly. “Wait, your brother Dean?” 

Sam nods.   
Dean cuts in with, “Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my sister’s league.” Sam rolls her eyes. Apparently her sexuality has no effect on Dean’s game. 

Jess turns to go back into the bedroom. “Just let me put something on.” 

Dean stops her with, “No, no, no, I wouldn’t dream of it. Seriously. Anyway, I gotta borrow your girlfriend here, talk about some private family business. But, uh, nice meeting you.” 

“No.” Sam crosses the room to put her arm around Jess’ shoulders. “No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her.” Sam’s jaw is set in determination, her face stoic.

Dean rolls his shoulders and looks at the pair straight on, his own face hardening ever so slightly. “Okay. Um. Dad hasn’t been home in a few days.” 

“So he’s working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He’ll stumble back in sooner or later.” 

Dean glances at his shoes, then back at Sam and Jess. “Dad’s on a hunting trip,” He pauses for emphasis, “And he hasn’t been home in a few days.” 

Sam’s expression doesn’t outwardly change with the new information. Jess glances up at her. In a measured tone, she says, “Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside.” 

⬥⬥⬥

“So,” Dean says as they roll through the dark streets of Palo Alto, “Jess, huh?” He doesn’t look at Sam, but he seems almost nervous to be asking. 

“Yeah.” Sam tries to keep her voice neutral. 

“Why…” Sam is almost scared of what he’s going to say. Is he going to get angry that she left all over again? Is he going to do all the things she was scared John would do? Dean clears his throat and tries again. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

That wasn’t what she was expecting. She forces herself to relax slightly against the cool leather of the seat. “I didn’t know how to tell you. I didn’t know what you would say. I was scared, I ignored it for a long time, and with the way Dad is, I really wasn’t sure how well it would go over.” 

Dean glances over at her for the first time in the conversation, then back at the road. He clears his throat for a second time. “When did you know?”

Sam snorts. “I don’t know, birth?” 

Chuckling, Dean says, “Makes sense. Uh, just so you know, I’m not gonna pull a Mike Pence and be an asshole about it. I know Dad says some shit, but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna do the same thing.” 

“Can you blame me for worrying?” Sam shrugs, as if hiding a huge part of herself for years is a trivial matter. As if she hasn’t been worrying about this interaction since she was twelve years old. 

“No,” Dean admits, turning onto the interstate in an easy motion. “Do you, uh, like guys too?”

“Nope,” Sam replies, popping the p. She slides down into a more comfortable position, now actually relaxing instead of pretending to. “How ‘bout you?”

Dean’s neck tenses. He clenches his hands on the steering wheel. He takes a deep breath, then slowly lets it out. He unclenches with what seems like far too much effort. Slowly, he says, “I. Um. I’m bisexual. I like both.”

Sam sits in shocked silence for about a second before she starts laughing. Tears stream down her face as she cackles, seemingly unable to stop. Dean looks confused. He keeps looking at her from the driver’s seat, his jaw once again clenched. When she regains her composure, she grins at him, wiping tears from her eyes and says, “What are the chances of a homophobic old bastard like Dad ending up with two queer kids?” 

Dean, realizing that his sister isn’t laughing at him, grins back. Then he starts to chuckle. Soon he’s fully laughing, from a place deep inside him. When he calms down, he looks back to Sam. “Thanks. I needed that.” 

“Aw, anytime, jerk.” 

“Bitch.” He looks back to the road. “I missed you. I know I should’ve visited, but Dad…” He trails off, but Sam gets the gist of what he’s trying to say. Dad is still the same obsessive man he was when Sam left. 

“I know. It’s okay.” It isn’t, not really, but she understands. 

Dean reaches over to turn up the radio, and Metallica blasts from the speakers. He starts to drum out the beat on the steering wheel and yells to Sam, “Dry your tears, baby sister. Chick-flick moment is over!”

Sam smiles to herself. Her brother is back.


End file.
